crossing the line
by cyenthia 30
Summary: What would it take to make a man snap?


Disclamer I own no one and nothing

Note im not a fan of JJ if any of you are read no more

This is going to be rated M for violence if I keep going

Here we go

Onwards

Spencer Reid was more then a little confused about the phone call he just recieved from his friend Will to

meet him at the closest starbucks. Normaly he retreats into himself on his days off reading the book from

his beloved Mavie over and over as if trying to hold on to a piece of her. It has been two weeks since he

lost her but the pain and emptyness in his soul was as fresh as the day it happened. Walking into the

starbucks he saw Will sitting in a booth in the back with 2 cups infront of him, so he skipped the line up

and slid into the booth across from the cop.

"Hello moi fare, I got it just the way you like except for the sugar."

"Thank you Will, hello to you too. Whats going on? is everything okay?"

"Ya everyones fine but its kinda not okay, I need to talk to you and I want the truth."

Feeling defensive concidering he assumed he would be talking to a friend not a cop, Spencer slipped into

profiler mode. He could see that Will was angry his back was ram rod straight, his hands gripped the cup

making his fingers white, his left eye was slightly twitching as he contained his rage. His eyes

were squnited filled with anger, sadness and confusion all which was directed at him for some

reason. Spencer might not be a fighter but there was no way he was going to be imtimidated by anyone.

"Well la'montaine if its truth you want you choose the right guy but I refuse to sit here and be interrogated

or bullied by anyone. So if you want your questions answered I would advise you to calm the fuck down

and treat me with some respect."

All fight left the man as he slumped into his seat and tears filled his eyes.

"Why Spencer? why did you do that? how could you hurt me like this, I thought as you as my friend, my

brother. I don't understand. do you hate me that much?"

Slipping back into friend mode at the sight of Will's tears, Spencer reached across the table and grabbed

the shaking hands in front of him.

"Will, hey breath, its okay. What are you trying to ask me? I don't understand? I don't hate you and I

never would hurt you, whats going on? talk to me. what is it you think I did? what is this all about?"

"I... Last week I took Henry for a check up ya know bloodwork, needles, regular stuff well the

bloodwork came back this morning and I called the doctor for the results and she said...she said.."

"Will, calm down is he okay? did they find something wrong?"

"Like you don't know!"

"No! I don't know! please tell me he is okay?"

Dammit man ,you really dont know? fine ill tell ya the receptionist wouldnt tell me anything because im

not his father! "

Reid was stunned how was this possable? Will and Jay Jay love eachother. Jay Jay would never cheat and

the time frame was full term he had to be Wills child.

"What, no, that can't be right. They must have made a critical error or something Jay Jay loves you.

Henry...wait...your questions...you think Jay jay and I... No! Will no! never! We are just friends we have

never and trust me with my memories I would not forget something lik e that, I never slept with your

wife ever please say you believe me."

"But.. But.. Henry is smart, way smarter than Jay Jay and myself, he has none of my coloring or body

shape, he has none of my features, he is not mine. But when I look at him I see you and...and if it wasn't

you then Jay Jay has a type and im not it, do you remember anyone hanging around or her speaking about

anyone when we got together?"

"You guys got together the weekend you meet,love at first site. We were working that ripper copy case.

As far as I can remember she was single before meeting you I never saw or heard her with anyone this

just doesn't make sense."

"There had to be someone and with Henrys birthdate it had to be the week before or the week after we got

together, hopefully before cause I don't think I could handle it if it was after. That way she was not

cheating. "

Spencer said nothing as he tried to remember the week before the copycat case if he seen her with

anyone. It was more then a little difficult considering he was high at the time. He remembers the anger,

the fear, the self hate, how he just wanted to forget to make it all stop. He remembers the tears and the

feel of too much in his system, the slurred phone call to someone but not sure who and waking up the in

his bed...oh dear god she wouldnt have but did she?

"What!what is it! I know that look, did you see him? do you remember? tell me please I need to know."

"No I...I don't remember thats the problom, you are aware that im 5 years clean right?"

"Ya I know you made it through a lot im proud of you for it."

"Thanks I guess the thing is I kinda tried to OD a few days before we took that case. I am missing like 2

days all I have is black. When I was high my mind shut down I remember almost nothing but I do know I

was so high I couldn't stand or move out of a puddle of vomit so much as have sex at the time but the

timing fits I just don't understand how it could happen? one minute im on the phone and the next its two

days later and im in my bed getting a call from Hotch about the case. I couldn't have sex in that time

frame my body wasn't physicaly able but someone moved me from the livingroom to my bed. I always

assumed it was Derek and he just refused to bring it up but what if it wasn't? Will what if your right?

what if it was Jay Jay but that would mean something happened without my knowing or concent she

wouldnt do that would she?"

"I think we both know she is a woman who gets what she wants but I never imagined she would... But

your right it fits."

"Statistics show 1 out of 5 men between the ages of 16-30 have been assulted and less then 2% are

reported I guess im now one of them. How could I not have known? this is all my fault. Son of a bitch!

why would she do that? im her friend at least I thought I was, and Henry, what if she knew all along and

played us both? my god Will im so sorry if I knew..."

"Spencer hey! im sorry too okay if she knew and im hoping she didn't, we have nothing to be sorry for

this is on her not us."

"God will, im sorry I might be his sire but your his dad and you always will be. I have no plans to take

that from you I love him so very much but I love being Uncle Spencer both need to talk to

her and find out the truth and if Henry ever asks were going to have to tell him but this is really

between the two of you more then me, im just a victim your the one thats been lied to and tricked but if

you need me im honestly just a call away your not alone in this."

"Thanks for going through this with me I mean I didn't want it to be true but now that it is im glad your

not the asshole I assumed."

"Thanks for that, are you going to be okay?"

"I guess we will see...ill talk to you later Spencer I need some air I need to think."

"Alright goodbye Will."

"Bye"

There we go

I really hate jay jay have since season one

Thanks for reading

This is going to be a one shot I wanted to write an unsub reid story but my urge to write just went kaput if

you guys want me to keep going let me know but as of now im just not feeling it. Also if anyone wants to

adopt the story send me a PM

laterz


End file.
